A Youthful Birthday
by Karhien
Summary: Steven's birthday is coming soon and quick! But the Gems are worried that there's a chance Steven might turn really, really, really, really old again and they might not save him again... But can they really do it alone? Meanwhile, something is out there that the Gems can't stop, a big birthday party with everyone in Beach City! Hikaru's Birthday Present.


**Today is July 26, my wonderful friend's birthday! Hikaru, you are magnificent artist, exquisite friend, and an excellent human being!**

 **Here's a one-shot for you as a birthday present, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Garnet has future vision.

She can see many, many possibilities of the future. It helps in battle as she can see her enemies' moves before they try to hit her or any of the Gems. It helps figuring out what decision she has to make. It helps knowing what might happen and what she must do in order to either make it happen or make it not happen at all. It helps her have a better relationship with Steven. And it makes her see the horrible possible things that will harm Steven… And sometimes… possibly even kill him…

It was almost like a memory… it was like something humans called "dreams"…

It was only vision but that possibility made Garnet worried… worried for Steven…

" _Thanks guys… I guess this suit is out of birthday magic…"_

" _Oh, Steven!"_

" _Hey Steven, come on big guy… c-come on, say one of your jokes…"_

" _Steven…? Steven…! Steven! Please! Not again! Steven!"_

Garnet remembers the time when Steven tried to get the gems enjoy the concept and event of a "birthday party." The cleaning part was fun but what the lion dropped in front of them… Garnet never wants that happening to Steven ever again.

Steven's birthday is coming soon and Garnet has a vision that there's a possibility that Steven will grow up and this time…

But she can't have that. She has to protect Steven! No matter what! It may be just one vision, one possibility of the future but what happened before is now haunting her. That day proved Garnet that one, almost unreliable and seemingly insignificant vision, worry her. All the Gems love Steven. And they do not want to lose him. Steven's safety and protection is all their main priority.

That is why Garnet called both Pearl and Amethyst for a meeting when Steven is away with his friend, Connie. And Garnet has no hesitation on what the meeting is for.

"Steven might die on his birthday."

The reaction was predictable. Amethyst stared at Garnet with widened eyes while Pearl gasps and covers her mouth. But neither denies this possibility.

"Oh no! Is Steven alright? Is he okay? Is something bothering him? Is something hurting him?!"

" _Pearl_ , calm down," Garnet reassures. "Steven is fine for now. I saw a possibility that Steven might die on his birthday. It might not come true. But there's a chance that it does come true."

Pearl does not calm down as her eyes are filled with worry and fear of the possibility of Steven's death. Garnet already knows what happened with Pearl when Rose did. They had almost lost Pearl because of it.

Amethyst is looking away, trying to show she isn't worried but she is. Amethyst does care about Steven even though she tries to act like she's indifferent towards Steven's safety. Amethyst had showed majorly anger during that event with Steven almost aging himself to death. But she was worried and scared like the rest of the Gems. And to have this type of possibility can happen to Steven…

"Garnet, what should we do?" Pearl asks.

Garnet does not say anything but looks through the possibilities. There's more than one possibility that Steven will panic and age himself quicker than the Crystal Gems can stop him. Those possibilities happen if one of more of the Gems tells Steven the possibility of his death. So that means telling him is out of the question. But there are multiple possibilities for the Gems to do something to prevent Steven's death…

"Don't tell him and let him enjoy his birthday." Garnet answers. "We must make sure that Steven never feels old."

Amethyst whoops at this. Fortunately, she is happy with this plan. But it seems it's a bit uncomfortable for Pearl. It makes sense, Pearl doesn't like messes. There's that as well as her doubt on her attempt and trying to make sure Steven feels young.

"I-I don't know if I can–"

" _Pearl_ , you can do it, for Steven."

Pearl slowly nods at this. She then gives a hesitant smile. "Of course, I can make the pie –I do like making pies."

"Yeah!" Amethyst cheers out. "We're gonna save Steven!"

* * *

Steven can't help but be excited. His birthday is coming soon and he has to invite all his friends. He has made a lot of flyers and is ready to give out to anyone who wants to come. He used crayons and markers to make all his flyers and each flyer is different from each other. His first stop: The Big Donut.

"Oh, hey Steven, are you here for some doughnuts?"

"Hey Sadie," Steven cheers out. He wants to wave hello to Sadie but he doesn't want to drop any of the flyers. "And no, I don't want any doughnuts today. I got something for you and Lars!"

Lars looks up before a paper is almost shoved in his face. He lets out a yelp and backs away. It takes him a few seconds to see the flyer. It has a lot of drawn donuts, cooked fishes, and a snake on it. Lars takes the paper and reads.

"A birthday party? Steven, aren't a little too old for this?" Lars questioned. Sadie pushes his shoulder.

"Lars! Don't be so rude!" Sadie then smiles at Steven. "Of course, I'll go. I'll try to get you a gift. What would you like?"

Steven hums, tapping his chin with a finger and sticking his tongue out. He then thinks of something. "Oh, I know! I like games! Or maybe you can get a bag of oyster crackers. I want to know what they taste like! Wait! You can surprise me!"

Sadie giggles and smiles. "Sure, Steven, I'll do my best. Lars?"

Lars grumbles about something. But Sadie elbows his side. "U-um yeah –I mean, sure, yeah, whatever…"

Steven smiles, "Okay! I'll see you guys at the party!"

"Need some help with the door, Steven?"

Steven ponders a bit about the offer since he didn't want to overwork Sadie but someone else opened the door for him. Steven looks up and sees… Jenny! And Buck! And Sour Cream!

"Hey Steven," Jenny greets. "How are you doing? What's with all the papers there?"

Steven gives a big smile. Oh man, if he didn't have to carry all the flyers with two hands, he would give all three of them high-fives! So here's the next big thing!

"I'm inviting people to my birthday party~!" Steven cheers out. He puts down the pile and looks for the proper flyers for each one. "And you're all invited~!"

Jenny smiles as she sees the flyer drawn with cellphones, volleyballs, hamburgers, and what looks like the big green ball with those weird limbs. Buck chuckles as he can see shirts, guitars, and a supposed shirt cannon. Sour Cream nods at all the glow-sticks on his flyer.

"Sure Steven, I'll come."

"Heh, it sounds pretty cool."

"Can I DJ your birthday party?"

Steven laughs out and nods. "Sure, you can ask Dad."

Steven then picks up his pile of flyers. He smiles at Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, Lars, and Sadie.

"I'll see you guys at the birthday party!" Steven cheers out. "Steven gotta send out his invitations now! Bye~!"

Steven runs out and makes sure he doesn't lose any of the flyers. Each flyer is very special and made especially for each person that he's going to invite. He is very thankful that it's not windy today.

He gets to Fish Stew Pizza and gave Nanefua, Mr. Pizza, and Kiki their flyer. He gave Mr. Smiley his flyer and does a duo with him. Steven does like the donut song he did. He got Jamie, who is going to do some audition stuff after the birthday party. He found Onion and gave him his flyer but Onion seems to be busy about something. He gave a flyer to Mayor Dewey and his security people. Mayor Dewey accepts, saying something like getting the votes of young people or something like that. Steven then gave the flyer to Peedee, Mr. Fryman, and Ronaldo. Steven is happy that all are coming though he isn't so sure what he should think about Ronaldo's motivation on putting something in his blog…

And then Steven gets to the car wash and sees his dad.

"Hey Stu-ball, you got a paper there." Dad says and carefully leans down. "Huh, is that an invitation? For your birthday party?"

Steven nods, "Yup! I'm inviting you to my birthday party! And can you help me with putting the party together?"

Dad laughs and ruffles Steven's hair. "Sure son, I'll help as much as I can."

"Also, one of my friends wants to DJ my party. Is that okay?" Steven asks.

Dad laughs, "Sure, you old man isn't as young as he used to be. And I'll help your friend set up for the party." Then Dad has a thought. "Say Steven, what about the Gems? I'm sure they want to celebrate too."

Steven frowns a bit and looks down at the ground. "Well… the Gems don't really celebrate birthdays and when I tried to…"

"Steven, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is okay. I just don't think it's really Gem stuff for Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to do birthday parties…"

Dad ruffles Steven's hair again. "Don't worry about it, Steven. I'm sure the Gems will do something for your party. It's definitely going to be a different party –I don't know if my clown act is going to knock the socks out of people though."

"It's alright, Dad, I'm wearing sandals! So my socks are already off!"

Both Dad and Steven giggle at this.

"Hey Steven…" Dad cheers out. "Wanna do a water fight?"

Steven doesn't answer as he gets the water hose while Dad is already spraying water at him with the other one.

* * *

"Alright Gems, progress?"

"Well, I had made some pies similar to what Steven had on that day." Pearl answers.

"I'm gonna be the piñata and–" _Burp!_ "I got all the candy…"

"Amethyst! That's not how you do it!" Pearl speaks out.

"What? Making a piñata is _soooooo_ boring!" Amethyst drawls out. "It's better if I was the piñata –ooh! Or a tiny car!"

Pearl sighs and smacks her cheek gently with her hand. She then looks at Garnet. "What about you, Garnet?"

Garnet takes a moment of silence and then she answers. "I'm going to make a cake. And I'm going to be unfused for the party. Just like I promised."

"Ooh! Garnet, may I help make the cake?" Pearl asks, "Maybe it can be just like making pie!"

But before Garnet answers, Steven enters home. "Hey guys! Guess whose birthday is coming soon~!"

Garnet smiles and "ponders." She knows but she likes doing this with Steven. "I wonder…Whose birthday is coming soon, Steven?"

Steven does a little squeal and takes a big deep breath in. "It's-going-to-be-my-birthday-pretty-soon!" And he stares at the Gems with starry eyes.

" _Well_!" Pearl laughs out. She is obviously a bit uncomfortable with the situation she is in. The possible future that Steven might die on his birthday must be on her mind. "That is very… _nice_ to know, Steven!"

"Yeah, this time there's going to be candy!" Amethyst cheers out.

Steven chuckles, "Yeah, Dad got me a piñata, a _cheeseburger_ piñata!"

"A cheeseburger piñata…?" Pearl questions out loud.

Steven nods. "Yeah, Jamie said it's from the same company-business before Dad accidently sprayed him."

Garnet hums and she had seen the past possibilities of Jamie getting a well-deserved play had happened. He is a good actor for a human.

"Um…" Steven mumbles out. Garnet can see without her third eye that Steven is nervous as he has his hand behind his neck and messing with the ends of his hair. "Can you guys… be in my birthday party?"

The Gems look at each other and then turn their heads to look at Steven.

"Why do you ask?" Garnet says.

"Well…" Steven says and is averting his eyes away from the Crystal Gems. "I invited a lot of people and… I know it's not a Gem thing but would it be okay if you guys… come to my birthday party even though it's not a Gem thing?"

Pearl is the first to respond. "Oh Steven, of course we will!"

"Yeah! I want to eat some candy!" Amethyst responds.

Garnet smiles and nods, "Of course, Steven… Why wouldn't we?"

Steven seems to be surprised but very happy with all of their answers.

"Really? That's great!" He cheers out.

"I mean, why wouldn't we?" Pearls laughs out and questions.

"Yeah!' Amethyst tries to back up. "It's not like you're gonna die!"

Garnet can't help but turn her head and look at Amethyst. Pearl is openly looking but also discretely glaring at Amethyst. But none of the Gems are going to say what's on their mind about the possible future. It is best if Steven doesn't know.

Garnet turns her head and looks back at Steven. "Is there anything you would like, Steven?"

Steven is doing fake pondering as he hums, taps his finger on his chin, and has his tongue out. Garnet can guess what Steven is most likely going to say. She tries to keep from smiling.

" _Well_ …" Steven drawls out, ready to say what he wants from the Gems. "It'd be pretty cool if Ruby and Sapphire can be in the party… Oh! And it would be really, really great if Opal could be there and help me sing the Giant Woman Song."

"We'll see about that." Garnet answers but knows Ruby and Sapphire will be okay to being apart for Steven's birthday.

Garnet doesn't know about Pearl and Amethyst fusing long and well enough though… But for Steven to live… possible…

"The…Giant Woman song…?" Pearl looks questioned but Garnet can see there is something familiar to this "Giant Woman" song.

"Yeah! You know –all I want to do, is see you turn, into a giant woman!" Steven sings out. He is getting very starry-eyed about it. And he is looking at Pearl and Amethyst with such enthusiasm.

Both Pearl and Amethyst seem skeptical about fusing into Opal but Garnet can bet that the possibility of Opal successfully fused that she saw will happen. Hopefully, Pearl and Amethyst's relationship will be better.

"Don't worry, Steven." Garnet comforts. "We'll see about that."

Excitement easily overcomes Steven and he does a jump and shouts out a "woohoo." This is good. Steven is not feeling old and should be that way.

"Also, could you guys change like you did with the Pizzas? So you can go casual with everyone."

"Of course, Steven," Garnet answers.

Steven does another woohoo. If everything goes according, the possibility of his death will be an impossible and improbable thing to happen. Garnet won't let Steven get hurt, not on her watch.

* * *

"Whoa, that's a lot of people…" Greg says. "I don't think I have that many tiny cars and kazoos…"

Greg didn't know that this many people are coming to Steven's birthday. It was usually him and Steven just enjoying his birthday while the Gems were doing some magic stuff. Greg would sing, joke, and ride on a tiny car while blowing on a kazoo for Steven's birthday. But for this year, it looks like Greg has to change how he usually sets up the party.

It's really nice that Steven has a lot of friends and this many people are celebrating Steven's birthday. Greg can't help but feel very proud and happy that Steven's birthday. Greg can't help but feel very proud and happy that Steven has friends and isn't alone. But wow! Greg doesn't really have a clue on how to set up a party with this many people on the guest list! He only knows how to set up a party of two, that's all.

But there's no way he's going to disappoint Steven!

"Is it bad, Dad?"

Greg laughs, "No, it's not! If every pork chop were–"

"Haha! We wouldn't have hotdogs!"

Greg ruffles his son's hair. He'll definitely improvise and do the best that he can for his kid. He should ask the Gems for some help. Maybe he can get some help from the other residents of Beach City. But Amethyst's room is definitely something he should check on. Steven did tell how big and messy it is.

Greg looks back at the list and rereads it. Huh, Greg is surprised that Mayor Dewey is on here. But his son, Buck, is here. Greg can't help but wonder as he rereads the list if there are other kids than Peedee and Connie that's around Steven's age.

But Steven can be friends with anyone and really, all of the people in Beach City seem to be very nice. Maybe Greg can get a new video game for Steven. Or he could make that album that's he's making faster…

But then again, people can't hurry an art like music.

He should order those Crying Breakfast Friends toys, even though he doesn't really understand the show. It does make Steven happy and whatever makes Steven happy is good enough for Greg.

"Hey Steven, who's the friend that you said that wants to DJ your party?"

"Oh! It's Sour Cream! He's really good when I was fused with Connie!"

"Sour Cream…?" Greg wonders if it's Yellowtail's son. It must be the stepson. Greg can still remember the bad memory when the other kid, Onion, had that magic wand and made Greg almost drowned by those GUYS toys. The rich duck procedure thing had helped him somewhat…

But Greg remembers that Yellowtail is saying that he didn't want his son to be in the music industry but never really explains why. But Greg knows a possible reason and he understands. Marty is a horrible person and he is still dead to Greg. But Yellowtail should understand that he should be open and understanding to his son. Greg may not really understand Gem stuff but as long as Steven is happy, alive, and well, Greg will be there for his kid.

"Alright, let's see how your old man can do. I might need to meet your friend –see how he does his music." Greg says.

"Aah, thanks Dad!" Steven cheers out. Greg just pats Stevens' shoulder.

"Anything for my favorite birthday boy."

Greg wonders what the Crystal Gems are doing –maybe he can get some help from them if they aren't too busy.

"So, where's the piñata?" Steven asks.

Greg laughs and walks towards his van. His van seems to be the driest place he knows and he didn't want to put it in his storage unit –he might forget about it and he didn't want to do that to his son!

"Here it is, the cheeseburger piñata! I still need to get some candy though." Then Greg has a thought. "Maybe I can get more party hats while I'm at it. Hey, did you ask your friend, Connie, yet?"

Steven shakes his head. "No, not yet –Connie is really busy with tennis and violin practice. Doctor Maheswaran said that she has a concert soon with her school band."

Greg hums and remembers being in school but he left community college to pursue into music. He didn't know that Connie had to practice on playing music for people. It's definitely going to be more people in the audience than the time when he did the concert on Beach City that's for sure…

"Don't worry, your old man is a responsible adult and I'll get Connie to come to your birthday party." Greg reassures.

"Really?" Steven asks in excitement. "Can you really get Doctor Maheswaran's permission for Connie to go to my party?"

"I'll try my best." Steven squeals, smiles at Greg, and then leaves, running to the Crystal Gems to most likely tell the good news.

Well, it looks like Greg needs to do what he needs to do.

He walks to his telephone and calls the Maheswaran house. Okay, Greg can do it. He just has to act like an adult. Mr. Maheswaran did like his cherry sweater. Yeah, he can do it. Greg can convince the Maheswarans to let Connie be in Steven's party.

 **"Hello? This is Dr. Maheswaran, how can I help you?"**

Oh boy, Greg doesn't feel so confident right now! He has to calm down –he can do it –sort of…

"Um, hey Dr. Maheswaran," Greg speaks out. He is trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "I would like to talk to you about having Connie in my son's birthday party."

 **"Oh, it's the birthday invitation, isn't it?"**

"Um… yeah… Is there something wrong…?"

 **"Well, I see you as an acceptable parent to Steven, Mr. Universe. But I have a few concerns about my daughter being in her first birthday party."**

First birthday party? Huh, Greg did not know about that.

"Uh… What concerns do you have, Dr. Maheswaran?" Greg asks.

 **"Well, the first thing is that Connie is not allowed to have anything with trans-fat. They give risk of coronary heart disease –it is the worldwide leading cause of death and I don't want Connie to die of any coronary heart problem. There are a few relatives in my family history that had a heart condition and I want to prevent any problems for Connie."**

"Um, sure, no trans-fat in the party, I got it."

 **"And will there be any activities that could cause bodily harm? I want Connie to stay away anything dangerous."**

Greg does a little forced chuckle. Oh boy, it looks like Connie didn't tell about the truth of the Crystal Gems… But Greg will keep her secret. It is nice to have a human being to understand and talk about the whole magic and alien stuff of the Crystal Gems.

"No! No, I don't think so!" Greg blurts out. "There will be no bodily harm! No harming bodies at all! We'll be, um, singing and playing and hitting the piñata and–"

 **"Hitting the piñata?! Mr. Universe, I believe the activity involving hitting a papier-mâché creation with a stick will cause bodily harm."**

"Oh –Oh!" Greg forces out a nervous laugh. "I'll –I'll just not do the piñata! Yeah, there will be no piñata! Nope! No piñata!"

 **"And will you be having cake or any baked goods in this birthday of yours?"**

"Uh…yes…?"

 **"I will be alright with Connie having a piece but make sure she only gets at the most two slices. I do want her to enjoy a birthday party but I don't want her to hurt herself."**

"Of course, Doctor Maheswaran," Greg says. At least Connie can have at least one piece of cake. Greg should definitely be sure to get some snacks.

And make sure Amethyst doesn't get near it for obvious reasons.

 **"…Alright, I'll let Connie be in Steven's birthday party. The date is after the concert so her schedule will be alright."**

"Oh thank you, Ms. Maheswaran! I'll do my best for Connie to have fun! …And be safe, of course…"

 **"Alright then, I'll tell her the news. Goodbye, Mr. Universe. Connie!"**

 _Click!_

Greg finally takes a big deep breath in and sighs out a long loud groan out. Man, that was stressful! He shouldn't have lied but if Greg told the truth, Connie won't be there for Steven's birthday. Maybe if Greg acts like a responsible adult, it will all work out.

But now he has to set the party up…

* * *

Steven can't wait for his birthday party!

There will be cake and his birthday suit and hats and a piñata and singing and friends and the Crystal Gems and Connie and Lion and dancing and playing and–

Oh! It looks like Steven is about almost there to his home! Maybe he can convince the Gems to do casual clothing again like when he invited the Pizzas! He'll get a different magazine, something more… birthday party-ish.

Maybe he can buy a magazine and have Jamie send it to him! He can get Jamie's autograph! Then Steven will have his first genuine actor's autograph!

But then Steven hears something…

Are the Gems… talking about him…?

"Amethyst, something from your room won't be an acceptable gift for Steven!"

"Hey! Why not? It's even got a surprise inside!"

Ooh! It sounds like they are discussing what to get for Steven! Maybe Steven should just listen to the Gems and–

"Amethyst, we need something to make him feel young. _That_ won't work."

"Wha–Garnet! It's gonna make Steven feel young! It's not gonna make him really, really old like last time!"

…Last time…?

"We can't risk anything or else Steven will age himself to death."

Steven can't help but feel… speechless… Is that what the Gems are thinking about? What they were worrying about? Steven doesn't want the Crystal Gems to remember… _that_. He wants them to enjoy the birthday party.

Is this like the test that they gave once…? Should Steven react something like it? Should he not tell what he's really feeling about the Gems worrying about him… _dying_ …?

But Steven understands.

He understands that the Gems are trying their best. They do care about him. They are not bad taking care of Steven. Steven loves them and they love him. He understood when they were waiting for him to pass the "test" they made that they want him to feel special and confident –like he didn't fail.

Maybe he can do what he did with the test… Maybe he can show the Gems that he will be fine and that they can be happy and not worry. He'll make sure all the Gems will enjoy his party.

He really wants everyone to be happy…

Steven takes a deep breath in… and a deep breath out…

He can do this…

Steven will help them…

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?" Steven greets and asks.

All the Gems are surprised but they all smiled back to Steven. All are acting like everything is okay. And everything is going to be okay.

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst yells out. "How do you feel about having a big bindle for your birthday?"

Steven blinks once at Amethyst. A bindle…? Is it because it can carry more food, especially enough food for a raccoon and a hungry boy? Steven remembers at that time he and Amethyst were running away like the No Home Boys and Steven got to see the Kindergarten… He hopes Amethyst is happy now…

"Uh…"

"Amethyst, why don't you think about something else other than a piece of cloth and stick?" Pearl tries to reason. "How thinking about something more practical and useful that Steven can use more than a few times?'

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any gift ideas either!" Amethyst yells with protest.

"Well, I'm _trying_!" Pearl protests back.

"Quiet you two. Just ask Steven." Garnet says and then turns her head and smiles down at Steven. "What would you like to have, Steven?"

Steven can't help but be both surprised and nervous as the Gems are staring at him, waiting for an answer. But he really doesn't want anything really. Steven likes to go on missions and be a Crystal Gem. And that's all he wants. Steven wants to still go on missions and be a Crystal Gem.

"Maybe…" Steven says out loud. "Maybe rocks…?"

Steven does like rocks. He still has that rock Garnet gave him before he got to see Opal. It is a nice rock.

"Oh! And maybe toys and teddy bears!" Steven cheers out. "I need a new MC Bear-Bear."

Garnet smiles and nods at this. Pearl looks a little hesitant. And Amethyst seems to be okay with what Steven said. Really, Steven is okay with any gift. Birthdays are fun and everyone should have fun in birthday parties.

"Alright Steven, we'll do our best." Garnet says.

Steven gives out a smile. He is glad that the Gems are now less stressed and more relieved. He still wants to see Ruby and Sapphire though. And he definitely wants to have his ukulele so he can play and sing with Opal. And Steven hopes the people that he also invited will have a fun time too!

"Alright Gems, let's get ready for our mission." Garnet informs. But then she turns her head to look at Steven. "I'm sorry, Steven, but this time you're not allowed to go on this mission. It is a secret and surprise for you."

Steven tries not to feel disappointed. The Gems are just going to get his gifts, that's all. Still, Steven likes going on missions with the Gems…

Steven nods and he can feel Garnet petting his hair.

"It's okay, Steven."

Steven looks up and sees the Gems going to the warp pad. He really wants to run there and join but maybe he can help Dad set up the party. And he can organize his room a bit. So Steven waves the Gems goodbye, knowing they'll come back soon.

Steven watches as the light shines and the Gems are now transported. Steven takes a long sigh out and hopes everyone will enjoy the big birthday party…

* * *

"Balloons?"

"Check!"

"Party hats?"

"Check!"

"Birthday suit?"

"Check!"

"Cheeseburger piñata?"

"Check-a-roni!"

"Music ready for your friend?"

"Uh… I think so." Steven tilts his head and tries to see if it's actually working. He really doesn't know much about working with music machines, he likes playing the guitar and singing a song.

And then he sees the robot voice machine with the microphone. He-heh…!

 **"Daaaaaaaaaaaad! I'm a rooooooobot~!"**

Both Steven and Dad laughed at this. It's still fun doing the robot voice. And Steven feels excited and nervous about this! His birthday is coming soon! His big birthday party is almost there… Steven really hopes nothing bad will happen…

"So… are the Gems going to your party, Steven?" Dad asks. "It's been some time since I got to see you and the Crystal Gems."

"Me and the Gems went on a really cool mission where we were battling this red corrupt gem. She reminded me of Ruby."

"Ruby? Huh, I remember she wanted to show herself and Sapphire on your birthday."

"Huh, is that why Ruby was mad when I saw her when being on the ship?"

Greg hums and thinks about it a little. "Well, it was her idea and I guess she got upset she and Sapphire didn't get introduce themselves like she wanted to."

"Don't worry! I'm going to pretend I didn't know!"

"I think she will like that. And so will Sapphire, I mean, she actually saved my life when I thought of getting this thing for my music I think and well, here I am!"

Steven smiles and always likes to hear Dad's stories. They are like books except more listening than reading. And even though he's ungrounded from watching TV, Steven still likes to read books.

"So, did you do your gem stuff and put the gem in the bubble thing you do?" Dad asks.

Steven shakes his head. "No, the gem got away. But don't worry Dad! The Crystal Gems will take care of it!"

"I hope so, kiddo." Dad says. "I don't want anything bad happening on your birthday. But hey, do you want to see the candy I got for the piñata?"

"Yeah! But we gotta hurry. The Gems will help but they got to do some magic Gem stuff and the guests might get here early!"

Dad nods and shows the awesome cheeseburger piñata and the candy inside! Yum! All of it looks so yummy and good! Maybe he can get someone else hit the piñata. He doesn't want to be mean to Amethyst but he doesn't want to lose another piñata in the ocean.

Steven then helps Dad in preparing for the party. He can't wait to wear his big special birthday suit. Steven blows out and made a lot of balloons. He sets up the tables. Dad helps patting snacks on one table. Sour Cream comes early with Dad getting his van almost all set up for him to DJ. Then Pearl and Amethyst got back and they have the casual clothes on! Pearl has a pile of pies while Amethyst carries two presents. They help.

Before Steven knows it, the party looks ready. So, Steven puts his birthday suit on.

Steven smiles and then waves at all the guests coming. Sour Cream is already putting music on. Steven gets to see Onion and Vidalia, the Pizzas, Jamie, the Fryman guy –and they have the fry bits! –and there's Mr. Smiley, Lars, Sadie and a mail woman, Mayor Dewey, Buck Dewey, and…

Steven gasps and squeals. He can see Connie! Connie is actually here!

Steven can't help but be really excited and runs to her. He is really, really, really happy that Connie is here! Oh! And she has a present!

"Connie!" Steven cheers out.

Connie is surprised at first but when she realizes it is Steven that called her, she smiles and waves at Steven…

"Hey Steven," Connie greets. "There are… a lot of people here…"

Steven blinks and feels very concerned. "Are you okay, Connie?"

Connie doesn't immediately answer. She seems to hide behind her present a little. "I'm not sure… I never meet a lot of people and I don't think I'm… good with crowds…"

Steven tries to do a reassuring smile. He really wants Connie to have fun and be comfortable, especially in his birthday party.

"Don't worry Connie, I'll be here and you don't have to talk to anyone. Just make yourself comfortable." Steven assures.

Connie smiles, "Thanks, Steven. And I like your crown you're wearing."

Steven can't help but blush a little. Connie's smile is very nice to see. And he is really happy that Connie is here.

"So, where do I put the present?" Connie asks.

Steven smiles and raises his arm to point at an empty-looking table for her. Connie nods and runs to the table. She puts the present on top of the table. But then other guests, even Amethyst and Pearl, are putting their presents on the table. Connie immediately just runs back to Steven. She looks a bit… embarrassed…?

"Are you okay, Connie?" Steven asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Connie answers. "I'm just not really good with crowds… But I can try, don't' worry about me, Steven."

"Okay, maybe we can go to the snack table. There are a few people there. And there's Fish Stew Pizza pizza, fry bits, and some chips!" Steven insists. "And you can talk to only Amethyst if you want to."

Connie smiles even more. "It's alright, Steven. I'm having fun talking to you."

But before Steven gets to say anything, some of his friends come up to him. Buck and Jenny give their wave with smiles on their faces. Peedee and Ronaldo are coming too.

"Hey Steven," Jenny greets. "This party is cool and Sour Cream is having a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Buck agrees, "This party has the rebellious and youthful aura going on in here. The balloon and the tiny cars give a nostalgic feeling, too."

"Yeah, it's a great party, Steven." Peedee says. "We even got you those fry bits you like so much. And Ronaldo…"

"Hey Steven, did you see anything weird? I need to put it in my blog!"

Everyone looks at Ronaldo. Ronaldo doesn't look embarrassed at what he said. But Peedee groans a little while Buck and Jenny give him a weird look.

"Um, I don't think so…?" Steven tries to answer.

"Are you sure that the Gems aren't doing anything that can endanger the human species?" Ronaldo questions passionately.

"Um, no," Steven answers honestly.

"Calm down!" Jenny speaks. "Steven's family doesn't mean any harm, one almost punched me but I'm good. We took great selfies after."

"But aren't you afraid that the Gems possibly harming you?" Ronaldo asks. "Though they are the cause for me waking up every day and making Beach City weird, there is still danger for the ignorant citizens of Beach City."

"Ignorant? Who are you calling ignorant!" Jenny yells at Ronaldo.

"Whoa Jenny," Kiki appears and tries to calm down her twin sister. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that. Come on, we can play some volleyball –no cheating like last time."

Jenny looks at her sister and then smirks. "Sure, Buck and I can play. I'll see you again, Steven."

Steven waves goodbye to Buck, Jenny, and Kiki. Hopefully there's no argument or fight about anyone cheating … Steven doesn't think a Gem pufferfish will appear and help again…

"Alright, I'll look for weird things. You can't hide the truth!" Ronaldo yells out. He then runs somewhere. Peedee groans and then waves goodbye, going after his big brother.

Steven is now alone with Connie again.

"Um, hahaha…" Steven chuckles out nervously. "Those are my other friends. I–"

"Wow Steven, you have so many friends! I wish I can have that…" Connie says. But that's not right.

"Well, you're my friend and the Gems like you." Steven says. "Don't worry Connie! I think people will like you. You know how to do tennis, you like really good books, you're a good swordfighter, and we're jam buds!"

Connie smiles, ""Thanks, Steven…"

Steven chuckles since he's already having a good time. And it looks like Pearl and Amethyst are having a good time –he thinks…

Steven wonders where Garnet is. Garnet does go on solo missions and sometimes returns before Steven knows it. Maybe Ruby and Sapphire are here instead! Steven has to properly introduce Connie to them.

But then something happens.

"Amethyst! Don't consume so much!"

"Whaaaaaat? I like eating and it's not like humans eat a lot!"

Steven hears Dad gasp. "Oh no! That's all the snacks I got!"

Steven runs towards his Dad. "Dad, what's going on?"

Dad tries to smile. "Um, it looks like Amethyst ate most of the snacks. And I think something's going on with the van. But don't worry! Just enjoy your party! Oh no! What's wrong with my van!" Dad runs towards the van that stopped playing music and near it is Sour Cream, confused on what happened to the van.

"Now look what you did, Amethyst! You consumed most of the human food!"

"Hey! At least I didn't break the van by trying to "improve" it!"

Oh no, Pearl and Amethyst are fighting… This is bad…

"Hey! You guys are cheating again!"

"You were doing it first!"

"Ronaldo! Stop that!"

"Peedee! I need this for my blog!"

"Jenny! Kiki! No more fighting or else you two are grounded!"

"Lars! Don't do that! This is Steven's birthday! Don't eat all the donuts!"

"As Mayor of Beach City, I want all citizens of Beach City to calm down."

But instead, people are now shouting and fighting each other… Steven doesn't understand how that happened… What happened? Everyone is supposed to have a good time –but everyone seems to be fighting… What did he do wrong?

"Steven? Are you alright?" Connie asks but Steven doesn't know how to answer that now…

He feels so… sad and embarrassed! Maybe he should grow up and…

"Steven! You're –you're growing!"

Ugh! He feels so… _childish_! He should have–

"Steven!" Three people cry out at once. The nearest one is Connie and she looks concerned… and tiny…?

"Steven, you need to stop feeling old!" Amethyst shouts out.

"Steven! Remember that we love you and you should be yourself, please!"

Steven tries to concentrate and feel like himself. He thinks about G.U.Y.S, G.A.L.S, and Crying Breakfast Friends. He thinks about the magical missions that he goes with the Gems, playing his ukulele, and having fun with everyone…

Finally, Steven takes a little peek and sees he is looking face to face with Connie who looks fully relieved. Steven looks down and sees that his legs are also back to normal unlike last time. Steven opens his eyes and turns his head to see Pearl and Amethyst. They also look relieved…

But Steven can't help but feel guilty and embarrassed…

He… He made the Gems sad again and no one seems to be happy in his party…

"Steven? Are you okay? You just grew and–…Steven…?" Connie asks. But Steven doesn't really know how to answer it though.

But before Steven can think or try to answer, the corrupt gem appears. It appears on top of the hill! And it's making a lot of fire!

Oh no! This party went from bad to worse! People are panicking now!

Steven tries to help. He needs to use his shield. Steven concentrates and…

"Everyone! Get under my shield!" Steven yells out.

Steven is so glad that people are following what he said. But what is he supposed to do now? Steven struggles as his shield protects the fireballs but he needs someone to defeat the corrupt gem! Some gem with a bow!

"Pearl! Amethyst! You need to fuse into Opal! Please!" Steven cries out.

Pearl and Amethyst stop trying to throw or hit the corrupt gem and look hesitant. Steven really hopes they will fuse sooner as he hears his shield keep clanging as it gets hit by fireballs.

"Steven, what's going on?" Jenny screams out.

"Steven, are you okay?"

"Uh, it's okay!" Steven shouts out. "The Gems will take care of it!"

"Steven, as mayor, please have this problem taken care of!"

"Don't worry, mayor D–"

"Steven, is there any way you can make your shield transparent? I need to have some pics for my blog!"

"Wha–?"

"Steven! This sucks!"

"Steven, don't get this monster destroy my sign again!"

"I–"

"Steven!"

"Steven!"

"Steven!"

"Steven!"

" _Steven!_ "

"Steven!" Connie cries out. "Your shield!"

Steven looks up and is shocked. Oh no, his shield is gone! And there's fireballs coming right down to them!

Steven didn't really think. And he is thankful that Connie pushed him away.

" _Steven_!"

"Steven, are you alright? Son, please be okay!" Dad…? Steven tries to hug back as Dad hugs him and is crying in relief. "Oh Steven, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Dad… Is everyone okay?" Steven asks.

But before Dad could ask, a fireball almost hits them.

Steven blinks and stares with wide eyes as fireballs are dropping down and all his guests are running away from the danger. Oh no, this isn't what Steven wanted. Everyone was supposed to have a good time! But everyone is separated and in danger…

Everyone is supposed to have fun and be happy but he got all his guests scared and not happy…

This is his entire fault…

Suddenly, someone is taking and moving his guests away from the fireballs and into safety. Is that… Opal…?

It is Opal!

Steven gasps and feels so excited to see Opal again! Steven watches as Opal flip, swerve, and do a lot of tricks as she protects all of Steven's guests from the fireballs. She looks so cool! And swift! And majestic!

She takes four guests and jumps away from an incoming fireball.

She puts them down and it looks like there are no more guests for her to rescue.

Opal then gets the whip and the spear out. With one move, she got both weapons turn into her bow. Opal gets in position, she readies and aims…

She fires!

And she didn't miss!

The fireballs stop and there's a giant poof!

Opal jumps and it looks like she lands on top of the hill. She must be bubbling the–

"Ah! I didn't get any pictures! I can't believe I missed it!"

"Ronaldo! You almost got yourself killed! You scared Peedee!"

"Sour Cream! The van's fine! Help me find your brother!"

"But moooooom!"

"That's it! Everyone is grounded!"

"Daddy!"

"But Dad!"

"Kofi, don't just ground the girls."

"Sadie, we got to get away from here!"

"Lars! What about Steven!"

Steven feels really, really sad…

It looks like even though the corrupt gem is poofed and bubbled, everyone is still fighting and not having fun… Steven sniffs and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. He really feels sad on what's going–

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

Steven is immediately surprised at the loud and sudden sound. He covers his ears and can see many of his guests doing the same.

Steven turns himself to see the source of the sound is… Dad…?!

Dad looks angry. He puts the microphone away from the speaker and walks a few steps closer to everyone. Dad takes a deep breath in and…

"Do you know what today is!" Dad shouts out. Everyone is now silent… "Today is my son's birthday and all he wants is for all of you to have a good time! I get it that everyone has a problem or situation going on but…" Dad then turns his head and looks at Steven. "Can't we all have fun and just celebrate… that today is the day that Steven is born?"

Dad…

"…You know what, my blog can wait." Ronaldo?!

"Yeah… This party isn't that… lame…" Lars!

"Onion says he's having fun." Vidalia says. "And Sour Cream can still DJ if the van's okay."

"For saving my family again, Fish Stew Pizza will… give one free pizza… And no one is grounded." Kofi!

"Yeah… Peedee, Ronaldo, let's go back to the store. We need to get more fries and fry bits." Mister Fryman!

"We can still rave!" Sour Cream~!

"So don't worry about anything, Steven." _Gasp!_ That's–! "I have already seen this. And it looks like Opal has taken care of the problem."

Steven gasps and squeals. He turns around and sees… Sapphire!

"Hello Steven…" Sapphire says and smiles. "Ruby is coming soon. I hope you like frosting cake."

Then Steven sees it! Ruby is carrying the cake! And Steven loves frosting!

" _Ugh_! Where's the table! I can't see where I'm going!"

"Just go forward and go a bit to your left, Ruby."

Steven can't help but smile. He is trying to look surprised. He did promise Garnet that he'll pretend he didn't know. And it looks like Sapphire knows~!

"Who are you two~?" Steven asks as he tries not to giggle that he knows that Garnet is a fusion. "I never seen you two Gems before~! Where's~ Garnet~?"

Ruby chuckles and puts the cake on top of the table. She looks like she gets it too! Steven feels so excited! It's really, really nice to see Ruby and Sapphire again! And it looks like everyone is having a good time, even though there are a few who are looking at Ruby, Sapphire, or Opal. But all the Gems are cool so that's okay!

And Steven tries to contain his squeals as Ruby and Sapphire are coming near him. And they look so happy too!

"Steven, there's something we would like to talk to you about." Sapphire informs happily.

"Yeah! I'm Ruby and this is Laughy Sapphy–" Ruby laughs as Sapphire giggles and playfully pushes Ruby.

"And together we make Garnet!" Ruby and Sapphire cheers out together.

Steven does a big gasp. " _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat~_?" But he can't help but smile and laugh.

And then Opal comes near and leans down. "Happy birthday, Steven, it's so nice to see you again." Opal then smiles. "Greg, do you have Steven's guitar with you?"

"Oh, um, sure I do!" Dad answers. He runs to the van and gets his guitar and Steven's ukulele out. "So, what song do you want to play?"

Opal takes the microphone with one hand and smiles down at Steven. "How about we sing…the Giant Woman song?"

Steven can feel himself be starry-eyed and incredibly happy! He's going to sing the song! He's going to sing the song with Opal!

Steven readies himself and plays the chords. Dad easily follows. Steven takes a big deep breath in and…

"All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!" Steven sings. "All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman."

"All you wanna do is see me turn into a giant woman, a giant woman! All you wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman." Opal sings.

Connie joins in! Even though she isn't singing out loud, it's wonderful. "Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together. If you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance, because you are a giant woman."

Connie sings louder and there are people clapping to the beat!

"You might even like being together and if you don't, it won't be forever."

"But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman!" Steven, Connie, and Opal sing.

"All I wanna do," Steven sings.

"Is see you turn into…" Connie sings.

"A giant woman~," Opal sings out.

And after that song, everyone is applauding and clapping! They like it! They really, really like it! And it went really, really, really well! Even though Connie looks uncomfortable and embarrassed… But she's smiling at Steven and gives him thumbs up! That's good!

"Okay kiddo, I think it's time for presents now. The cake looks good." Dad says.

"Of course," Sapphire tells to Dad. "Steven likes frosting so we made a cake of frosting."

"Yeah! Steven said he likes frosting!" Ruby shouts out.

Steven runs to the table with the presents. Everyone is joining too!

Steven takes the first box he sees and opens it. It's–

"Boooooooooook~!"

"Yeah, it's a new series. It's about this girl named Hikaru who's an artist and a dragon but she doesn't know she's a dragon." Connie speaks out passionately. "And she goes to a magical adventure between two worlds while trying to make her comic."

"Thanks Connie!" Steven responds happily. "This time I'll read it in order!'

Steven gently puts the book on the table and gets another present. He opens it and…

Steven gasps and squeals. It's one of the Crying Breakfast Friends figure! It's the Sniffling Croissant, the one he got from his quiz! Steven opens a card and it is from Dad! Steven thanks his Dad and continues.

He gets the Big Donut work shirt from Sadie, a box of blue firework sparklers from Peedee, a rave soundtrack from Sour Cream, a pizza-themed volleyball from the Pizzas, a picture framed that's one of Jenny's selfies from Jenny and Buck Dewey, an autographed original script of "The Tale of William Dewey" from Jamie, a limited addition "Vote 4 Mayor Dewy" pin buttons from Mayor Dewey, a volcanic rock from Ruby, an arctic rock from Sapphire, a rock from Garnet, a new MC Bear-Bear from Pearl, some neat stuff from Amethyst with a nice surprise, a painting of the Crystal Gems from Vidalia, lots of tokens and forgiveness contract for damage of two games from Mr. Smiley, some B.O.Y.S collectibles from Onion, and coupons to high-five Lars from Lars!

Now it's piñata time!

Opal actually lifts the piñata by holding the stick. Steven can't help but admire Opal's casual attire. That's a nice shirt and skirt on her. And Ruby and Sapphire look nice too! This is all he wanted…

Steven is so happy that everyone is happy…

Steven watches and laughs as Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck took turns on trying to hit the piñata. Sadie did get to hit the piñata but the stick is stuck in the piñata –it's nice to know she still has those fish-murdering skills. Luckily, Connie breaks the piñata with a stick and her awesome sword fighting skills!

And Dad chose really yummy candy!

Too bad Opal unfused when the candy got out. Amethyst tries to get as much candy in her mouth while Pearl stays away from it. It's alright since Steven got to sing the Giant Woman song with Opal!

And before Steven knows it, his birthday party is closing smoothly at the end. Guests are leaving, satisfied but tired. Steven gives a hug to almost everyone and waves goodbye to everyone. Steven then promises Connie to read the book before Dad takes her home in his van.

And now the party is over and the Gems are cleaning up.

Steven really had a good time…

"So Steven," Pearl speaks, "Did you like your party?"

"Of course Steven likes it! It was _awesome_!" Amethyst answers.

"Thank you for letting wear your lucky birthday suit, Steven." Garnet says with a smile. It is nice to see Ruby and Sapphire but Steven likes Garnet too.

"I… I have a great time," Steven says. "And –And I'm glad that you guys had fun! I really am glad that I didn't die too."

The Crystal Gems blinks and are surprised at what Steven said.

Steven smiles, "I, uh, knew that you guys were worried. But I didn't want you guys to worry. I wanted for all of you to have fun for my party. And you did! But I want you to know that I want to help you Gems as much as I can. I'm a Crystal Gem too…"

"Oh Steven, it's alright." Pearl comforts.

"We should have told you." Garnet says. "You still are a Crystal Gem."

"And the food was great!" Amethyst cheers out. "And…thanks for worrying about us, Steven…"

And all the Crystal Gems have a group hug. Steven smiles warmly as he hugs all of them as much as he can.

Yeah, this is a wonderful birthday party…

And Steven wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

 **And now it's done.**

 **I hope you like it Hikaru. I hope you have a wonderful and magical birthday, Karu-chan. You're a delightful friend to have.**

 **I hope you guys like reading this. Again, happy birthday Karu-chan, you brilliant, wonderful and fantastic human being! :33**


End file.
